WOLF
by Komozaku98
Summary: Kelompok manusia serigala bernama EXO datang ke Seoul untuk mencari imprint mereka yang memiliki lambang kekuatan imprint itu sendiri,namun ternyata mereka (para imprint) belum mengetahui kalau mereka adalah calon 'istri' untuk Manusia Serigala itu dan juga memiliki kekuatan. Bagaimana cara EXO menemukan objek imprint mereka? Bisakah orang terpilih itu mencintai manusia serigala ?
1. Chapter 1

WOLF

ChanBaek,HunHan,KrisTao,ChenMin,SuLay

Official EXO Couple

This Is YAOI

Rated : T (Mampu berubah sesuai berjalannya chapter)

Genre : Romance,Humor,Supranatural

Summary : Kelompok manusia serigala bernama EXO datang ke Seoul untuk mencari imprint mereka yang memiliki lambang kekuatan imprint itu sendiri,namun ternyata mereka (para imprint) belum mengetahui kalau mereka adalah calon 'istri' untuk Manusia Serigala itu dan juga memiliki kekuatan. Bagaimana cara EXO menemukan objek imprint mereka? Bisakah orang terpilih itu mencintai manusia serigala ini?

Mianhae jika ada kekurangan tentang ff ini nantinya

Maafkan saya..ff ini hanya berlaku untuk yang mau baca,kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa kok

This my fanfiction

Happy Reading….

Pagi ini siaran televisi dipenuhi dengan berita mayat-mayat di sebuah club malam yang tercakar habis wajahnya, bahkan sudah tidak dapat di kenali lagi. Kebanyakan tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu berjenis kelamin perempuan mungkin itu para wanita yang berkerja di sana sebagai pemuas nafsu laki-laki hidung belang atau sebagai penari streptase.

Seorang namja jangkung sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya saat melihat mayat-mayat wanita yang terbujur kaku di lantai club itu, darah segar pun masih membekas di wilayah dinding-dinding club itu. Namja jangkung itu adalah seorang namja keturunan China-Canada yang menetap di Korea, namja itu tinggi di atas rata-rata, berkulit putih pucat, wajah yang terpahat sempurna, memiliki tatapan mata yang sangat tajam dan bersikap dingin.

Namja itu Wu Yi Fan atau biasa di panggil Kris oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain, dia bukan seorang manusia biasa dia adalah manusia serigala yang di zaman modern ini hanya di anggap mitos belaka. Kris tinggal di apartementnya bersama dengan ke 5 saudaranya yang 'sama' seperti dirinya, ia merupakan leader di kelompok yang ia beri nama EXO.

Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa, dan lambang kekuatan mereka berada di punggung masing-masing saudaranya dan tentu saja termasuk dirinya sendiri. Kris memiliki lambang berupa sayap naga yang terbentang besar di punggung lebarnya, ia memiliki kekuatan flight yang mampu terbang dan naga peliharaan di dalam dirinya yang ia beri nama 'Ace'. Naga itu adalah keturunan naga terkuat sepanjang masa dinasti wolf *apa banget deh!*, itulah sebabnya Kris di nobatkan sebagai leader.

Tiba-tiba sofa disampingnya menjadi berat karena ada seseorang yang mendudukinya, orang itu menepuk pundak Kris.

"Pesta kita tadi malam cukup menyenangkan, setidaknya kita bersenang-senang dengan para wanita jalang itu. Benarkan Kris?" ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan sinis. Mendengar pemuda itu, Kris menganggukan kepalanya kepada pemuda yang 1 tahun lebih muda darinya itu namun ia menatap tajam pemuda itu melalui manik matanya.

"Ya..hey! Kau seharusnya memanggilku Gege atau Hyung…atau kalau ingin sopan panggil aku Duizhang Suho~ya." Ucap Kris sedikit menaikkan suaranya yang berat itu sambil menatap tajam namja yang agak 'pendek' darinya itu. Yap,namja itu adalah Kim Joonmyun yang di punggungya tergambar sebuah mata air.

Joonmyun atau biasa di panggil Suho ini adalah seorang water controller, ia seorang namja yang memiliki senyum layaknya angel dan sifatnya juga cukup baik kepada saudaranya. Ia juga cukup perhatian dengan saudaranya dan selalu ingin melindungi mereka.

"Aku malas Kris..kau tahukan kalau dari dulu aku itu tidak mau memanggilmu gege atau hyung dan duizhang. Nanti saja saat aku sudah mendapatkan imprintku, baru aku sudi memanggilmu seperti itu…" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan 1 sukses membuat Kris bergidik ngeri saat Suho mengerlingkan matanya layaknya seorang wanita penggoda.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, dan maaf saja Suho aku tidak tertarik padamu, dan juga aku berharap imprint ku itu lebih memukau daripada milikmu nanti." ucap Kris sarkratis. Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Kris tahu pasti Suho tidak dapat menang adu mulut dengannya.

"Annyeong hyungdeul!" teriak seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berada di samping dengan suksesnya Kris langsung terjungkang ke belakang dengan wajah tampan yang mencium lantai dingin itu duluan. Suho langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan aksi konyol Kris yang mungkin kaget dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Kris,kalau kau berminat menggunakan lantai itu sebagai objek imprintmu berarti imprintku nanti lebih memukau dari lantai mau sampai kapan kau ingin mencium lantai yang dingin itu Kris? " kekeh Suho. Dan dengan kekuatannya, Kris sudah berdiri tegap sambil menatap tajam Suho.

"Kai-ah, aku rasa kau berbakat menjadi hantu..dengan teleportasi mu dan dengan kulit seperti pantat panci itu kau sudah masuk kategori hantu kelas kakap." Teriak Kris. Jujur saja, ia boleh kelihatan cool di hadapan manusia lainnya namun jika dengan saudaranya, sikap itu bisa berubah 180 derajat.

"Mianhae hyung, aku malas harus berjalan..makanya aku pake kekuatan ku saja,ya sekaligus melatihnya." Ucap pemuda hitam yang bernama Kai pemuda ini bernama Kai, nama panjangnya *KKKAAAAAAAIIIIIIII*. Maksudku nama lengkapnya Kim Jongin, Kai memiliki lambang di punggungnya seperti segitiga dan di dalamnya ada ornamen-ornamen yang lain.*aku gak bisa mendeskripsikannya,jadi readers aja yang liat ya*

Kai seorang pemuda yang sexy, dikarenakan kulit tan yang eksotis ditambah dengan abs nya yang selalu ia pamerkan di hadapan para yeoja tadi malam di club itu. Dan itu membuat mereka terpekik nyaring hanya ingin menyentuh abs Kai, namun naas nasib mereka tidak beruntung keesokan harinya.

Kris menghela nafas mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya yang menduduki peringkat nomor 1 pikiran pervert di antara salahnya sampai ia memiliki adik yang punya kekuatan Teleportasi itu? Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencangnya di apartement mereka, perabotan yang ada didalam sana mampu terangkat hanya karena angin kencang sudah tahu siapa yang mampu membuat perabotan mereka rusak atau terbang ke udara dan terbanting begitu saja.

"Hentikan Oh Sehun…kalau kau tak mau menjadi sarapan Ace pagi ini.." ucap angin itu pun berhenti bertiup dan keluarlah namja bertubuh kurus dengan kulit putih susu sambil tersenyum,Ia adalah Oh Sehun, yang memiliki lambang seperti pusaran angin di punggungnya,pemilik kekuatan Wind dan tentu saja ahli dalam poker facenya.

"Mian…mianhae hyung…ampuni aku hyung!aku belum melihat objek imprintku,aku belum mau mati hyung…" rengek Sehun berlari menghampiri Kris dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"A..rrasseo!Ya!berhenti!kepala ku pusing tahu!" pekik Kris dengan nada pun berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang Duizhang dan duduk di samping Kai,bagus sekarang datang predikat kedua untuk pikiran pervert diantara 2 dongsaengnya lagi?oh,bagus mungkin nanti dapur apartement mereka sebentar lagi akan tidak berbentuk.

1…

2…

3…..

Blummmm!Daaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Kris,Suho,Kai, dan Sehun langsung segera menuju melihat keadaan disana,sesuai dugaan dapur itu memang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, asap yang mengepul-ngepul di kompor yang meledak *untung bukan kompor gas,di jamin langsung dead deh!*,dinding dapur yang retak,dan segala perabotan disan sudah habis 2 sosok dengan wajah berwarna hitam *kayak gosng gitu*,Kris yang melihat itu semua menggeram marah.

"Park Chanyeol….." desis Kris dengan nada dinginnya dan smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kim Jongdae…." desis Suho setelah Kris.

"BERSIHKAN INI SEMUA!" teriak Kris dan Suho bersamaan.

Ke dua sosok itu langsung gelagapan dan segera membersihkan itu semua,ke dua magnae pervert itu menahan tawa mereka.

"Kai hyung, mereka kalah darimu" ucap Sehun.

"Jelas dong! Aku ini tampan…" ucap Kai, Sehun malah tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Bukan begitu kkamjong, maksudku, kau kalah hitam dengan mereka…hahahahahaha" tawa Sehun langsung menggema di dapur itu.

"Awas saja kau cadel" ucap Kai, Sehun hanya memberikan cengiran garingnya.

Mereka kembali kembali lagi duduk di ruang tamu, dan tentunya dengan kehadiran dua namja lainnya yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae.

Park Chanyeol memiliki lambang burung phoenix di punggungnya, ia memiliki kekuatan api yang sama seperti Kris atau seorang flame. Chanyeol adalah sosok namja yang ceria di antara hyungnya dia selalu tersenyum dengan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rata, namja ini tingginya di atas rata-rata namun masih lebih tinggi Kris beberapa centi dari dirinya.

Chanyeol juga selalu bersikap ceroboh dan konyol saat bersama saudaranya,dan juga ia sering di panggil Happy Virus karena dengan lolucon garingnya itu mampu membuat siapa saja mendengarnya akan tertawa.

Lalu beralih ke Kim Jongdae,ia sering di panggil Chen.

Chen memiliki lambang kalajengking di punggungnya, ia memiliki kekuatan juga sangat bagus,ia memiliki sifat yang ceroboh sama seperti Chanyeol tapi tidak dengan tingginya si happy virus itu. Mereka terlihat sedang merundingkan sesuatu dan itu di anggap serius oleh mereka,karena ini menyangkut objek imrint.

"Berdasarkan informasi dari MAMA, mereka bersekolah di SM High School" ucap Duizhang, semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Oh benarkah?Lalu?" tanya Sehun

"Dan biar ku tebak..hyung pasti mau kita bersekolah disana..benar?" Tanya Kai

"Ya..Itu tentu saja Kai-ah" ucap Suho

"Chamkkaman,tapi sekolah itu kan banyak cara mengetahui mereka objek imprint kita?" tanya Chanyeol

"MAMA tidak memberitahu kita,bagaimana cara mengetahui mereka..tapi setidaknya aku tahu siapa nama imprint ..walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya.." gumam Kris.

"Eh?!Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahu kami saat berada di sini hah?!" protes Chen.

PLETAK!

Kris menjitak kepala Chen tanpa perasaan.

"Sopanlah pada Duizhang ChenChen.." ucap Kris,yang di jitak hanya mengangguk takut dengan tatapan Kris.

"Jadi imprintku bernama Huang Zitao, imprint milik Suho bernama Zhang Yixing, milik Chanyeol bernama Byun Baekhyun, milik Chen bernama Kim Minseok, milik Kai bernama Do Kyungsoo, dan miliki Sehun Xi Luhan" ucap Kris.

"Zhang Yixing?/Byun Baekhyun?/Kim Minseok?/Do Kyungsoo?/Xi Luhan?/" gumam mereka berlima minus yang melihat mereka hanya menanggukan keepalanya.

"Mereka memiliki kekuatan apa?" tanya mereka serentak

"Yang ku tahu, orang bernama Tao ini seorang Time Control, Zhang Yixing itu seorang healing, Byun Baekhyun itu light, Kim Minseok itu Frost, Do Kyungsoo itu Earth, dan Xi Luhan itu Telekinetics. Itu yang MAMA sampaikan" ucap Kris

"Jadi,bagaimana cara mengetahui mereka..Oh ayolah Kris, di dunia ini nama itu tidak hanya satu orang saja Kris..bisa stress aku kalau tidak menemukan orang yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu" ucap Suho,semua mengangguk setuju.

"Nanti aku akan berusaha membicarakan selanjutnya pada MAMA" ungkap Kris.

Tbc

Hayo!gimana nasib percintaan para uke nanti ya?

RnR tolong!JEBAL!

Komozaku98

BbuingBbuing

Saranghae!


	2. Chapter 2

WOLF

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay, KaiSoo

Official EXO Couple

Rated : T (Mampu berubah sesuai berjalannya chapter)

Genre : Romance, Humor, Supranatural

Summary : Kelompok manusia serigala bernama EXO datang ke Seoul untuk mencari imprint mereka yang memiliki lambang kekuatan imprint itu sendiri,namun ternyata mereka (para imprint) belum mengetahui kalau mereka adalah calon 'istri' untuk Manusia Serigala itu dan juga memiliki kekuatan. Bagaimana cara EXO menemukan objek imprint mereka? Bisakah orang terpilih itu mencintai manusia serigala ini?

Terima Kasih banyak atas review kalian…*saya terharu*

FF ini tanpa saya sadari memang di campur era MAMA dan era Wolf yang sekarang..*itu baru nyadar loh!*

Terima kasih atas saran kalian tentang chapter 1 yang emang khusus seme..

Nah, untuk chapter 2 ini khusus untuk para uke yang imut dan cantik *di banting Luhan, di wushu Tao, di kubur D.O, di butakan Baekhyun, dan akhirnya di obati juga oleh Lay*PLAKKK!

Maafkan saya kalau bahasa tidak baku, gk nyambung, atau apalah itu semacam typo…tapi ini hanya sekedar ff saya..jika ada yang kurang,mohoooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn dimaklumi *LOL* KARENA SAYA MASIH ROOKIE…

This my fanfiction

Happy Reading….

"Hueeee….Lay gege….Tao takut…." Pekik namja bermata panda yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di depan televisi pagi ini. Kelima namja lainnya yang mendengar pekikan Tao segera memberhentikan kegiatan mereka, lalu menuju ke ruang tamu. Salah satu dari mereka segera mendekap Tao kepelukannya, memberikan ketenangan pada namja bermata panda tersebut.

"Wei shenme? (ada apa?) " tanya namja bersurai kuning yang sedang sibuk menenangkan Tao.

"Lay gege…Tao takut…Pembunuhan sadis itu mengerikan sekali sepertinya..Hiks..Hiks" ucap Tao yang memeluk Tao itu melihat layar televisi dan mengumpat kesal ia ingin protes dengan stasiun televisi itu, bayangkan saja gambar seorang perempuan yang seluruh wajahnya sudah terkoyak habis dan dengan darah yang berceceran di sana sini ada tepat di layar televisi itu dan juga dengan ruangan penuh bercak-bercak darah yang menurutnya sangaaaaaaaattttttttt menjijikkan.

"Sepertinya di club itu terjadi pembunuhan secara besar-besaran..Kita harus mulai waspada sekarang,karena club itu juga tak jauh dari rumah kita." Ucap namja bersurai merah yang bernama Xi Luhan. Seketika tubuh Tao menegang di pelukan Lay, lalu tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan terdengar isakan yang tertahan dari mulut Tao. Lay kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, ia tahu Tao sedang takut sekarang.

"Tenang Tao…kami semua akan menjagamu, dan kita akan saling menjaga satu sama lain..Kau kuat Tao, jika ada yang mengancammu gunakan saja Wushumu itu." Ucap namja ber-eyeliner bernama Byun Baekhyun.*tumben alim, biasanya nakal ama Chanyeol…#oya,gw lupa kalau bebek disini kan, jadi alim sementara,ntar kalau ketemu chanyeol…nah baru gw bikin usil#PLAK*

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, kita harus saling menjaga…siapa tahu pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran di tempat ini.." ucap namja bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo, atau kerap di panggil D.O. Dan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan D.O sebelumnya.

"Kira-kira..nyam..nyam…siapa yah…nyam..nyam pelakunya..nyam..nyam.." ucap namja berpipi bakpao yang sekarang tengah mengunyah bakpaonya itu, yang bernama Kim Minseok atau kerap di panggil Xiumin. Baekhyun, D.O, Luhan, dan Lay menggeleng pelan karena tingkah laku hyung tertua bisa hyungnya makan serakus itu? *PLAK!*

"Habiskan makanan dalam mulut mu itu dulu Xiumin hyung..kalau kau terdesak gimana?" ucap Luhan memperingati Xiumin.

"Tersedak Rusa!bukan terdesak..memang kamu pikir dia mau pergi kemana ?" ucap Baekhyun membetulkan kalimat hyung paling imut itu dengan emosi, Luhan hanya mencibir Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku tak akan…uhukk…uhukk" belum selesai Xiumin berbicara ia langsung tersedak oleh makanan favorite yang ia anggap sehidup semati #lebay#. Luhan yang melihat hyungnya tersedak segera berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air mineral,dan segera menyerahkannya pada Xiumin. Xiumin meneguk air di dalam gelas itu sampai habis tak tersisa *ada sisanya kok..kayak bulir-bulir gitu…#emang pulpy orange?*, akhirnya semuanya tenang kembali.

"Baru saja dibilang…Hyung sih..ngeyel kalau di kasih tahu…" ucap D.O yang terdengar masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Habis bakpaonya enak…aku seakan ingin memakan mereka semua…" ucap Xiumin sambil memakan kembali bakpaonya yang masih tersisa di tangannya. Tao yang sudah tenang itu dengan jahil segera merampas bakpao yang 'hampir' ingin masuk ke mulut besar Xiumin yang menganga lebar, dan ternyata Xiumin kalah cepat. Tao segera memasukkan bakpao itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"MMMMM….Mashita…" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Gyaaaaaaa!My Bakpao!" teriak Xiumin, Tao segera menutup telinganya, karena kalau tidak ditutup bisa saja dia tuli permanent.

"Sialan kau Panda…ku habisi kau.." desis Xiumin. Saat ia satu kali melangkah sebuah jari telunjuk berada tepat di depan matanya, dan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan memperingati Xiumin untuk tidak maju. Jari itu adalah jari milik Tao, yang sekarang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau Xiumin gege maju selangkah lagi, akan ku wushu nanti…" ucap Tao. Xiumin yang mendengar itu bergidik ngeri lalu kembali duduk di samping Luhan, baginya suara Tao bagaikan panggilan kematian untuknya. Begitupun dengan Tao, ia langsung duduk di samping Lay.

"Apa mungkin ini perbuatan makhluk malam ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Makhluk seperti apa hyung?" tanya D.O dengan mata O.O nya.

"Ya…maksudku,ya…seperti werewolf atau vampire gitu …" ucap Baekhyun

"Bwahhahahahahahahahahah….kau terlalu banyak nonton film Baekki…." Ucap Xiumin dan mereka yang mendengar itu tertawa ,minus Baekhyun yang tertunduk malu akibat para hyung dan saengnya menertawakannya.

"YA!" pekik Baekhyun dengan suara yang mencapai 100 oktaf itu,* becanda ding*…suara Baekhyun yang mencapai 5 oktaf itu mampu membuat mereka terdiam. Baekhyun langsung tersengal-sengal dan dengan rakusnya mengambil oksigen di sekitarnya.*kok baekki ketularan xiumin ya?rakus mulu*

"Coba dengarkan aku dulu..mungkin saja hal seperti itu ada..apa kalian tidak lihat cara pembunuhan di club itu? Aku rasa ini dilakukan bukan hanya 1 orang saja, mungkin apa kalian lihat wajah wanita yang sudah hancur itu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada serius. Jika suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi serius, mereka semua tak berani untuk memotongnya.

"Mungkin saja itu psychopath Baekhyun-ah…" ucap Luhan.

"Psycopath pasti akan langsung dapat dilacak hyung….sedangkan ini, sangat misterius." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ng…mungkin saja yang Baekhyun gege bilang benar.." ucap Tao, mereka langsung menatap Tao tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Tao-ie?" tanya Lay

"Karena….

*Flashback*

Pukul 00.00 KST

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia segera beranjak ke dapur dan segera mengambil air mineral yang dengan sukses mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Ahhh…lega".ucap Tao

Dan ia segera kembali ke dalam kamar, dan mulai berbaring kembali di kasur empuknya. Sambil memeluk boneka pandanya yang besar,berusaha untuk masuk ke alam mimpi lagi.

"Awooooooooo.." lolongan seperti serigala terdengar di telinganya, Tao yang awalnya takut memberanikan diri untuk mengintip melalui jendelanya.

Nafas Tao seketika tercekat saat melihat 6 kawanan serigala yang berjalan dengan santainya melintasi rumahnya. Serigala yang berbulu keperakan itu membuat Tao terpesona, namun rasa takut kembali menghinggapinya saat melihat mata mereka yang berwarna merah darah yang seakan kontras di malam itu *lihat aja waktu part Suho di Wolf,dibikin animasi serigala yang matanya warna merah *. Tao segera menutup kembali gordennya kasar dan kembali memeluk boneka panda itu dengan erat. Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dengan derasnya di pelipis Tao, matanya menandakan ia sedang takut sekarang. Nafasnya seakan memburu dan ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, bayangan kawanan serigala itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Tao berusaha memejamkan matanya dam melupakan ingatan itu, namun ia tetap saja gelisah. 'Apa yang mereka lakukan?' batin Tao.

*Flashback end*

"Begitu hyung…apa berita tadi ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka?" tanya Tao dengan tatapan polosnya.

Semua yang mendengar cerita Tao, seketika terdiam.'Bagaimana mungkin makhluk mitos itu ada dalam kehidupan modern seperti sekarang?' kira-kira itu yang ada dalam benak mereka. Tao menatap para hyungnya bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah..mungkin kau hanya melihat sekelompok anjing saja Tao-ah" ungkap D.O.

"Bagaimana anjing bisa sebesar itu?apalagi dengan bulu keperakan dan mata yang berwarna merah darah?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Kau yakin Tao-ie? mungkin kau bermimpi atau kau hanya berimajinasi?" tanya Lay yang khawatir dengan Tao, namun Tao langsung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku yakin tidak bermimpi gege…dan aku tidak berimajinasi…ya,kuakui kalau aku memang penakut dengan hantu..tapi apa yang aku lihat tadi malam itu nyata gege…" ucap Tao bersikeras. Mereka tahu kalau Panda itu seseorang yang keras kepala,*sekeras batu loh!*

jadi mereka hanya manggut-manggut kecuali Baekhyun yang tersenyum seakan mempercayai Tao.

"Sudahlah Tao-ie, jangan di bahas lagi.." ucap Luhan mengelus surai hitam legam miliknya dan berlalu ke kamarnya melanjutkan aktivitas bermain game melalui laptopnya. Xiumin juga melakukan hal yang sama, pergi berlalu meninggalkan Tao dan yang lain. Begitu juga dengan Lay dan D.O, mereka kembali ke dapur untuk memasak. Jadi sekarang hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Tao yang masih menetap di ruangan itu,Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari Tao segera duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus punggung namja itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mempercayaimu Tao-ie.." ucap Baekhyun hampir seperti bisikan,namun Tao masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sedetik kemudian Tao menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang ceria.

"Jeongmal hyung?kau…kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Tao dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu seperti anak anjing.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Ne…aku percaya…aku punya ide…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ide apa hyung?" tanya Tao terkikik geli saat melihat reaksi Tao yang tertarik dengan idenya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tao sontak Tao langsung melotot tak percaya ke arah Baekhyun.

Kira-kira apa ya yang di rencanakan oleh duo uke Taurus ini? *yang tahu hanya Momo,Laptop, dan Tuhan yang tahu*

TBC

Mian kalau alur kecepatan dan banyak bahasa tidak baku soalnya ini masih prolog uke, next chapter panjang deh ntar..…Aku akan berusaha untuk memperpanjangnya….

RnR ya…untuk chapter selanjutnya..saya lagi usaha…usaha loh! Apalagi ada yang req NC couple SuLay…*maaf ne mbak…saya masih polos 50% loh#Plak#

Chapter selanjutnya ChanBaek dulu apa KrisTao dulu?

Ditunggu ya…..tergantung banyaknya review anda…ok?

Ya..kalau banyak yang suka,aku akan berusaha update kilat….

Komozaku98

Bbuingbbuing bareng Sehun

Saranghae ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

WOLF

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, KaiSoo

Official EXO Couple

Rated : T (Mampu berubah sesuai berjalannya chapter)

Genre : Romace, Humor, Supranatural

Summary : Kelompok manusia serigala bernama EXO datang ke Seoul untuk mencari imprint mereka yang memiliki lambang kekuatan imprint itu sendiri,namun ternyata mereka (para imprint) belum mengetahui kalau mereka adalah calon 'istri' untuk Manusia Serigala itu dan juga memiliki kekuatan. Bagaimana cara EXO menemukan objek imprint mereka? Bisakah orang terpilih itu mencintai manusia serigala ini?

Author POV :

21.00 KST

Di ruang tamu keluarga Huang, terlihat 4 namja cantik tengah berkumpul. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena lolucon yang berasal dari salah satu diantara mereka. Yap, 4 namja cantik itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Xiumin.

"Lulu hyung, aku dan Tao mau pergi dulu ne..!" teriak namja cantik yang baru turun dari tangga bersama namja bermata panda yang di tarik lengannya itu.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Tao terlihat gugup saat di tanya seperti itu oleh teman/hyungnya, apalagi di tatap intens oleh mereka ber-empat.

"Ng…kami mau jalan-jalan sebentar ge, kami bosan di rumah" ucap Tao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, ya sudah..cepat pulang ne..hati-hati" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun dan Tao mengangguk tanda mengerti , mereka akhirnya pergi.

"Kau tidak curiga Luhan-ge? Tanya Lay.

"Curiga tentang apa?" Luhan balik bertanya, Lay mendesah berat melihat gegenya yang kadar polosnya masih lebih polos Tao itu.

"Aku rasa mereka merencanakan sesuatu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Memang apa yang direncanakan?" tanya Xiumin yang masih asyik memakan bakpaonya.

"Entahlah…aku tidak terlalu yakin..Tapi ku harap, mereka pulang dengan selamat." Ucap Lay.

"A-Yo Kris..Waduup?" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari sambil merangkul pundak namja tampan yang lebih beberapa centi tinggi darinya itu. Kris menghela nafasnya pelan untuk merespon saudaranya yang happy nya kelebihan dosis itu, 'eomma dulu waktu hamil Chanyeol ngidam apa sih?Pepsodent ya?giginya putih berkilau gitu..silau gue lihatnya…' kira-kira itu yang selalu ada di benak Kris saat melihat Chanyeol, bayangkan aja nih ya, waktu Chanyeol lahir aja udah bisa ketawa plus gigi berkilaunya udah ada duluan.

"Hey, dduijang…what's wrong?" ucap Chanyeol-lagi dengan sok bahasa inggrisnya.

"Nothing…Chanyeol, kemana yang lain?" tanya Kris-yang akhirnya merespon saudaranya itu.

"Biasa…mencari mangsa..ng..Kris,boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Chanyeol- yang sudah melepas rangkulannya, namun tetap tersenyum lima banget itu mulut senyum mulu, gak capek ya?

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau juga akan tetap bertanya" ucap Kris.

"Kira-kira 'istri' kita, kekuatannya sudah diaktifkan?" tanya Chanyeol, Kris mendelik kesal melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih menunjukkan wajah yang sumringah.

"Saat kita bertemu mereka, mungkin kekuatan itu akan di aktifkan..wae? tak sabar dengan 'calon istri' mu?" ucap Kris dengan nada meledek.

"Well, aku hanya penasaran dan tidak sabaran bertemu 'dia'.Bagaimana denganmu Kris hyung?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Ya..sama sepertimu..rasa penasaran itu akan tergantikan mulai besok..Kita tinggal mencari mereka nanti.." ucap Kris santai. Chanyeol langsung melompat-lompat sambil memeluk Kris, ia tak sadar kalau yang ia lakukan bukan memeluk tapi mencekik Kris.

"Ya!Park Chanyeol!Lepas!" teriak Kris. Dengan tampang watadosnya ia melepaskan pelukan-ralat- cekikannya di leher Kris.

"Kau mau mati ya?" ucap Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya dan hanya dibalas oleh cengiran yang menurut Kris garing. Terlihat Chanyeol tengah mera-raba lehernya, Kris menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Kris.

"Kalungku…kalungku hilang hyung!" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah super paniknya.

"Kalung?Kalung yang mana?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Itu…kalung berbandul gigi taring serigala yang sering kupakai..itu peningggalan dari appa.."ucap Chanyeol

"Mungkin kau pernah melepasnya" ucap Kris.

"Tidak mungkin hyung, aku selalu memakainya…apa jangan-jangan jatuh di club malam itu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada curiga.

"Aish!ayo kita cari saja ke sana!" ucap Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Kajja.." ucap Kris. Kris dan Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi serigala.

"Gege…ayo kita pulang saja ya ini sudah larut ge..?" rengek Tao.

"Kita sudah setengah jalan Tao-ie.." ucap Baekhyun yang dengan sabarnya menenangkan namja Panda ini yang tengah ketakutan.

"Ng..gege…Tao takut…" ucap Tao entah sudah kesekian kalinya. Kini Baekhyun dan Tao tengah menjalankan rencana mereka. Rencana apa?

**Flashback On :**

"Aku mempercayaimu Tao-ie.." ucap Baekhyun hampir seperti bisikan,namun Tao masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sedetik kemudian Tao menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang ceria.

"Jeongmal hyung?kau…kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Tao dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu seperti anak anjing.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Ne…aku percaya…aku punya ide…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ide apa hyung?" tanya Tao terkikik geli saat melihat reaksi Tao yang tertarik dengan idenya,Baekhyun mendekati telinga Tao.

"Kita selidiki club malam itu..bagaimana?" ucap Baekhyun. Sontak Tao langsung melotot tak percaya dengan ide gege yang satu ini.

"Mwo?ih!gege…Tao takut!nanti kalau ada hantunya gimana?" ucap Tao dengan polosnya. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku dongsaengnya ini.

"Percaya deh sama gege…" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan Tao, dan Tao mengangguk dengan polosnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah.

**Flashback off.**

Baekhyun & Tao kembali menelusuri halaman belakang club malam itu, dengan suasana malam yang mencekam tak jarang Tao berteriak ketakutan karena hanya ada binatang kecil yang melintasi kakinya.

"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Apa itu!" teriak Tao sambil melompat-lompat di samping Baekyun.

"Sssstttttt…Tao diam…itu hanya serangga kecil…" ucap Baekhyun sambil memperingati Tao. Dan akhirnya Tao berhenti melompat-lompat ketakutan.

"Gege..ayo pulang…kita tidak mendapatkan apa-apa disini…." Ucap Tao. Baekhyun tidak menggubris perkataan dongsaeng pandanya itu, ia malah asyik menggeledah tempat-tempat itu.

'Krekk', Baekhyun merasa menginjak sesuatu, lalu ia berjongkok, dan mendapatkan sebuah kalung berbandul gigi taring. Tao yang melihat taring itu bergidik ngeri.

"Hiiii…kalungnya mengerikan hyung.." ucap Tao dan diikuti oleh anggukan Baekhyun. Karena takut kalung itu hilang,Baekhyun memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya.

"Ayo pulang saja hyung…" ucap Tao -yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya meminta pulang.-

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, dan akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Tao, merekapun keluar dari club itu. Dan berjalan beriringan, mereka merapatkan jaket tebal mereka karena hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit itu.

'Tap..tap..tap'

Terlihat 6 orang namja yang mendekati mereka, Baekhyun dan Tao sedikit merasa takut.

"Hello manis…" salah satu namja di antara mereka mendekati Baekhyun dan menangkup dagunya. Baekhyun dapat mencium bau alkhohol yang menyeruak dari mulut namja itu. Baekhyun menepis tangan namja kurang ajar itu.

"Jangan bilang aku manis, aku NAMJA" ucap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja sayang..ayo temani kami, mungkin untuk 'one night stand' " ucap namja yang lain yang kini tengah menatap Tao dengan tatapan lapar. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Tao mencari benda yang dapat ia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan mereka, di samping kananya ada sebuah ranting yang cukup panjang dan tebal dengan cepat Tao mengambil ranting itu dan mengarahkannya pada mereka ia berusaha melindungi gege tersayangnya itu.

"Wow..wow…wow…kau mau bermain kasar ya?" ucap namja itu dan mulai mendekati Tao.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan membunuh kalian.." ucap Tao dingin.

TBC…

Hueeeee!mianhae!aku UPDATE ff ini dikit banget!soalnya aku takut, kalau banyak ntar gk sempat-sempat update…ntar deh, diusahakan panjang ya…?Chapter depan mungkin baru bisa per couple ChanBaek or KrisTao? Please Review...*Bbuingbbuing bareng Tao*


End file.
